


Spiritual Shenanigans - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: For my 300th follower celebration at Tumblr, I asked the Nashooligans for three words upon which to build anything from a drabble to a dissertation. The catch? Those three words had to make me cringe. Some really nailed it, some were unsure, and some just flat-out used things that make me *personally* cringe, but regardless, well… as they might say in Sparta, this was madness.This bit's words? Foreskin, Hitler, Poontang





	Spiritual Shenanigans - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

Castiel, Dean, and Sam stood in a line next to the table, silent, staring down at what had been written at the end of a very long list of crossed-through notes, all of which had been ruled out as potential solutions.

They’d combed through every stitch of lore and mythos to be found. They’d consulted others, from fellow hunters to witches to angels to demons. No partnership, no deal, no methodology, no matter how problematic, was off-limits. The situation was dire.

This was world-ending shit.

And they’d hit wall after wall after _wall_ when it came to understanding the only resources that had shed any light whatsoever on this particular dilemma: Charlie’s codex research; Kevin’s tablet notes; and Bobby’s files.

“I can handle that last thing,” Dean announced.

“It’s so _vague_ , though, there’s no clear ties to anything supernatural, I just…. Cas, are you _positive?_ ” Sam asked.

“Yes, Sam, it’s the only conclusion I can come to. The etymology behind _poontang_ is sound. The Limba _puntu_ could relate to Oshun, and the French _putain_ —-”

“That’s Canadian!” Dean interjected.

“—-which, along with _puntu_ , likely influenced the Creole _punaany_ , could relate to Aida-Wedo.”

“Well if we’re talking voodou, here, then maybe we should—-” Sam began, but Dean cut him off.

“Just tell me what I have to do, do I have to chant something while I’m doing the deed?”

“Doing. The. Deed,” Sam repeated slowly, giving his brother a _look_ , which was returned, along with an enthusiastic bird.

“No,” answered Castiel. “Nothing here indicates any sort of ceremony beyond the…. deed.”

“Great. And the other two?”

Sam sighed. “I’ll get the hellhound foreskin.”

Castiel nodded. “And I’ll locate Hitler’s merkin.”

Over in the corner of the library, the spirits of Kevin and Charlie were doubled-over with laughter, and Bobby snickered.

“Idjits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed -Nash.


End file.
